(1) Field of the Invention Background of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television and a rib structure.
(2) Description of Related Art
FIG. 4 illustrates a conventional cabinet for a television.
The cabinet for a television is composed of a front cabinet and a rear cabinet. The figure schematically illustrates the inside of the front cabinet 1 as viewed from the rear thereof.
The front cabinet 1 is generally composed of a front face 2 at the substantial center of which an approximately rectangular opening 3 is formed and side faces 4 extending from the front face 2 to the rear side at the upper, lower, left and right edges of the front face 2. In FIG. 4, the front side of the paper surface is taken to be the rear side of the front cabinet 1 (television). In FIG. 4, a two-dot chain line indicates where to house a display panel 5 in the front cabinet 1. The display panel 5 is fixed to the inside of the front cabinet 1 with the screen of the display panel 5 exposed to the outside from the opening 3.
A rib 6 is formed around the periphery of the opening 3 on back side (rear side) of the front face 2 in substantially parallel with the upper, lower, left and right straight lines of the opening 3. A boss 7 and locating rib 9 are formed at several places on the rib 6 respectively. The rib 6, boss 7 and locating rib 9 are uprightly provided from the back side of the front face 2 toward the rear side of the television. A screw hole is formed in the center of boss 7. The display panel 5 is fixed to the front cabinet 1 such that the screw hole formed in the boss 7 is screwed to a screw hole formed in a sheet metal (not shown) fitted on the periphery of the display panel 5. A reinforcing rib 8 for reinforcing the boss 7 extends from the external face of the boss 7. The reinforcing rib 8 is also uprightly provided toward the rear side.
The locating rib 9 with a certain length linearly extends from the wall face of the rib 6 toward the opening 3. The display panel 5 is housed in a space surrounded by the leading edge of each locating rib 9. The leading edge of each locating rib 9 substantially abuts on and is perpendicular to the side face of the display panel 5.
A drop test is performed to examine the strength thereof in a process from manufacture to shipment of a television. When a product is dropped for the test, the boss 7 fixing the display panel 5 to the front cabinet 1 is subjected to a large load because the display panel 5 is heavier than other components forming the television. If the boss 7 is cracked or broken at the time of the drop test, the product is rejected.
As described above, therefore, the reinforcing rib 8 is formed on the boss 7 to strengthen the boss 7 per se. However, it is not easy to concentrate the reinforcing rib 8 on the boss 7 in terms of the structure of a mold used when the front cabinet 1 is molded with resin. Actually, the greater the number of the reinforcing ribs 8, the greater difficulty in molding the front cabinet 1, which more easily causes defects in mold around the boss 7 such as a cavity inside resin. For this reason, the locating rib 9 is formed to prevent the boss from being broken independently of the number of the reinforcing ribs 8. That is to say, the locating rib 9 substantially prohibits the display panel 5 from moving inside the front cabinet 1 due to the shock of drop to reduce a load exerted on the boss 7.
However, a conventional structure has the following problems.
The locating rib 9 serves to forcibly prohibit the display panel 5 from moving inside the front cabinet 1 due to the external shock to the television receiver. However, the linear locating rib 9 is apt to directly transmit the external shock to the display panel 5, which resultantly transmits a large shock to the display panel 5 per se.